


The Doctor Is In

by iamtheprophet_chuck



Series: Dr Cum Control AU [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dr Cum Control AU, Edging, M/M, handjob, um this is basically just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheprophet_chuck/pseuds/iamtheprophet_chuck
Summary: One of Steve’s favorite things about his unofficial position on the team roster was breaking in the rookies.





	The Doctor Is In

**Author's Note:**

> If you are unfamiliar with the pornographer Dr. Cum Control, I highly recommend for any and all edging inspiration.
> 
> This fic is un-beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine, please let me know if there is anything egregious that needs addressing.

One of Steve’s favorite things about his unofficial position on the team roster was breaking in the rookies.

When Travis knocked on his door tonight after the game Steve was surprised. They’d won, and he thought the rookie had gone out with the team. Perks of being in Calgary was that the kiddos could (legally) get a drink with the team, so Claude insisted the team to go out whenever they crossed the border for “bonding.” Steve personally thinks he just gets a kick out of tipsy rookies but he can’t blame him. Flushed overly talkative Konecny and blushy, handsy Provy were positively adorable. Steve only had an out because, according to Claude, goalies are nuts and cannot be made to do anything they don’t want to do. Which… true.

“Cap let you go early, eh?” Steve asked, letting TK past him into the room.

“Told him I needed to see the Doctor.” Travis smirked, and swayed his hips cockily as he swaggered toward the bed. He shot a look over his shoulder at Steve, daring him to turn him away.

Steve rolled his eyes.

“Clothes off, I want you in the chair over there in the corner.” Steve’s voice was conversational, quiet, no different than he sounded in the locker room. But he could almost visibly see the effect he had on Travis already. “What do you say when I give you a direction?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Travis responded with a sly grin. The little shit loved to push the boundaries.

“Any requests or limits change? Or same as last time?” Steve asked while Travis shucked his clothes, tossing them on the bed. Travis shrugged, and Steve cleared his throat in warning.

“No changes, Sir. Same as last time, please, Sir.” His tone was *almost* respectful. Steve would get him there by the end of the night.

By the time Steve retrieved a bottle of lube and the leather cuffs from his suitcase Travis was slouched in the chair, legs spread, his cock already hard and resting against his stomach. He painted a beautiful picture and Steve couldn’t help but take in the view for a beat. He handed the cuffs to Travis to buckle on his own wrists while he walked around to the back of the chair to fasten them together with a leather strap. No strain on the shoulders that way, he’d found. Couldn’t risk it with hockey players. Their shoulders were beat up enough as it was.

The head of Travis’ cock was flushed when Steve returned to stand in front of him, and he couldn’t resist a smile. He knelt down between Travis’ legs.

“I love that you shave for me,” Steve murmured, running a finger lightly along the underside of Travis’ bare balls. He watched Travis’ dick twitch with the tease.

“Thank you, Sir.” His voice already breathy in anticipation.

Steve skirted his cock, and ran his hand up his hip rubbing below his navel before reaching up to brush just the tip of his finger against Travis’ right nipple. Travis gasped silently, his back arching with the quick intake of air, chasing the contact. But Steve pulled back and waited until Travis settled back against the chair before brushing his thumb over the other--thumbnail catching purposefully on the peaked tip. 

Steve’s hands left Travis alone then and he grabbed the bottle of lube dumping a generous dollop into his palm. He snagged the second chair and pulled it so he could perch right in front of Konecny. 

Travis’ cock was perfectly proportioned to him--uncut, slim, and pale--and Steve grasped him just below the head, swirling his thumb in circles over the head. Lube mixed with what precome had already gathered and the tip, and Travis’ quick intake of breath at the contact was audible in the silence. Steve continued to tease the crown for a minute, thumbing again deliberately at the slit, before finally stroking the hardness. Steve kept his pace even and firm; patience was where his strength lay. 

Soon enough, Travis gasped out a “Please, Sir-- I’m close, Sir,” and Steve immediately released his cock to bob against Travis’ abs where they flexed in an effort to stave off orgasm. Travis’ chest rose and fell as he breathed in, and again. Steve stroked his thigh, in a gesture meant both to sooth and to tantalize. Travis took a final deep breath and nodded minutely, his signal that it was safe to keep going. Steve added a fresh squirt of lube to his hand and repeated his earlier action-- upping the pace ever so slightly.

It took Travis slightly less time before he was gasping out a warning this time, and Steve once again stopped immediately. Teasing Travis’ nipples this time to keep him on the edge of arousal even as he kept him from his orgasm. 

By the third plaintive “Sir, I’m close, Sir,” Steve could hear a hint of a whine in his voice. He rubbed Travis’ stomach where he was sure the muscles were beginning to ache as they clenched with each near release. 

“Good boy, you’re doing so good. Halfway there for tonight,” Steve said. It was the first time he’d spoken since they started and Travis smiled at him.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Three more times, Steve coaxed Travis to the brink of orgasm-- each time the threshold shortening until he could touch Travis for only a few dozen seconds before pausing. A beautiful light flush had appeared high on Travis’ chest beneath his sparse chest hair, and Steve relished in taking in the sight.

“You may come this time,” Steve said, and he grasped Travis’ cock one last time and began to stroke, his pace just a little more frantic. He twisted his wrist at the head, making sure to thumb at the slit on each stroke.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, Sir,” Travis chanted breathlessly as he chased his orgasm. Finally expelling his release against his belly, Steve milking out every last drop until Travis’ legs were shaking with the overstimulation, his hands clenching and unclenching in fists behind the chair. Steve released his spent cock, and delicately lay it down before standing to uncuff him. 

“Good boy, you did so good,” Steve murmured as he released Travis’ hands. He unbuckling each cuff and gently massaging each shoulder as he went, before fetching a damp washcloth from the bathroom and wiping Travis down with gentle, authoritative strokes.

Travis always liked a good cuddle as he came down after-- needed that closeness and reassurance-- so Steve pulled him to his feet and guided him to the bed, before laying down beside him. Steve pulled Travis close so he could lay his head on Steve’s chest, and Travis buried his face in the soft sleep shirt Steve had already changed into after the game. 

Steve rubbed circles on his back and whispered soft praises against his hair. Eventually, Travis fell asleep and Steve allowed himself to enjoy the closeness before flicking off the side lamp and falling into sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So the dream is to create basically a fic with Steve and each of the current Flyers (bc I refuse to accept that he is now a Jet)... we'll see how that goes though. Let me know if there's anyone in particular you'd like to see!


End file.
